Tale of two slayers
by shahn452
Summary: Thanks to syxxfox for inspiration and for the name Syxx. It's a tale about the future star fox team where everyone but two memebers ty annd shahn desert the team. Not wanting to deal with the pain they fake their own deaths, and become two savage beings. Hungry for blood.
1. The pain

chapter 1: the pain

Shahn sat in the bridge looking up at the ceiling. All he had left was Ty. His techey, Israel had left to pursue other intrests. His cocky avian friend zach and his feline girlfriend jewel had created they're own team. The love of Ty's life, a blue female fox that also happened to be a telepath left because shahn had drove her away and she never accepted his apology. She was the main reason. Ty. Ty was all he had smirked weakly. They will never seperate.

Ty stared up at the ceiling of his room. He was pissed off, as usual. He had always wondered if he and shahn were going to do anything with their lives. He smiled at his own stupidity. Shahn would think of something he always had.

Shahn slammed his fists on the controls. He had enough. A growl escaped the gray vulpine's throat. It was time to fix this. And he knew just how to do it. "Ty report to the bridge immediatlety," Shahn said over the com. He paused. "Without the picture of Diamond," he added. He heard an exasparated sigh over the comm. "Be right there." Diamond was the blue vixen Ty loved so much. Shahn smirked. If this worked, not only would star fox no longer exist, but neither would they. And the pain will go with them.

This was more like a prolouge. Sorry the 2nd chapter is going to be short too then they get longer I promise so stay tuned. Please And send reviews-shahn452


	2. Plan to start over

Chapter 2: plan to start over.

"You want us to what?" Ty yelled after having the gray vulpine explain his idea. Shahn sighed before closing his eyes and speaking. "You heard me," he said calmly. Ty grabbed his head and nearly ripped his fur out. "So let me get this straight. You want us to fake a great fox malfunction so it seems like we died in the crash, but secretley bail out and pull our parachutes at the last second?" Ty yelled again leaning on the control panel.

Shahn nodded once. Ty spoke again. "Your crazy! When Diamond finds..." "Let me stop you right there," Shahn said growing irratated. He stood up to stare Ty down, even though the bulky, red vulpine was quite a bit taller.

"Why do you care what Diamond does?" Shahn said his irratation slightly showing. "Because I already broke her heart once," Ty said looking down. "I'd say she broke yours more by leaving when you apolgized. I mean cmon! She's dating that sleazy panther Justin on star wolf!" Shahn said. Ty began to see his logic. "Your right," he said his hands trembling with anger.

Diamond deserved to belive they were dead. All of the former team members did. Ty would be no more. Shahn stuck out his hand. "Come on Ty. We can start over, become stronger people, and leave the accursed memories of star fox behind. Ty thought of the last words Diamond said to him before she ran back to star wolf. "Im sorry Ty, I can't do this." Ty took his friend's hand and shook it. "To new life!" He said eagerly. "To new life" the gray vulpine said with a smirk.

okay sorry about the short chapters guys. im writing then on my phone. enjoy review and have a good life!-darkprime


	3. Goodbye starfox!

Chapter 3: Goodbye starfox!

Shahn looked down at the controls. Everything was set. He had tinkered with the engines so they would strain and rip themselves apart when trying to enter Corneria's atmosphere. And if the great fox didn't get completley destroyed, Ty was planting c4 in the engine room and it was set to blow when the great fox reached a certain altitude.

Shahn looked at the service bot Rus. The bots back was smoking from when Shahn had rippef out wires from his back. Shahn sighed, then smirked. The end star fox was near.

Ty took a step back and admired his handywork. There was enough here to make the great fox a giant, flaming piece of sheet metal. So noone knew what they had done. Ty thought about how Diamond would react. He wondered if she would care. He smirked, the thing Shahn was so well known for. He knew he didnt care right now. And he sure as heck knew his new identity wouldn't care. James had already told Shahn his soon to be name. Shahn still did not have one.

He remembered why he had chosen that name. Jame Mccloud. Father of Fox Mccloud and captain of tge original star fox. Ty chuckled a bit. He would be a thousand times stronger then the Mcclouds ever would be. He checked the c4 one last time before leaving the engine room.

Diamond sat in the her room on sargosso. She was reading a book and trying to get away from the cranky, arrogant wolf, who also happened to be her captain. His name was none other then Mark O'Donnel. She was also trying to get away from Justin. He was het boyfriend and he claimed that he loved her but he was still the sleazy panther that had

betrayed Ty for money and popularity. She laughed a bit as she thought about how popularity failed for him.

Ty, she thought. The only reason she had rejoined star wolf and started dating Justin was to get back at him. And she was still riding his tail. She sighed as Justin walked into the room. "There you are Diamond I've been looking for you. Star fox is about to return to Corneria so Mark is planning to ambush them when they took flight again. Wanna come watch?" he asked. "No thank you Justin, I'll stay here," she saud sweetly kissing him on the cheek. "Ok then, love you," Justin said. "Love you too," Diamond replied as the panther left the room. She plopped back down on her bed and sighed. If only she knew what her payback had driven Ty to do.

"So everything's set for your landing?" The hound on the screen said. Shahn nodded. "Very well we await your arrival." Shahn cut the transmission. Everything's set alright, the vulpine thought smirking. Ty entered the bridge and nodded towards Shahn to signal the c4 was ready.

Shahn nodded his acknoledgement then begin their descent towards Corneria. It was going to be one h-lluva day.

Ty gripped the the chair he sat on. The moment had finally arrived. The moment of star fox's death. He looked over at Shahn who's face was expressionless though he was probably as nervous as Ty was. One wrong move and they'd be dead for real.

Ty felt the great fox groan and shutter as they entered Corneria's atmosphere. He could feel it struggle to keep the systems intact. Ty watch Shahn cut off the communications on the bridge, but kept his on. Ty on the other hand had turned his off. Shahn grabbed his parachute, put it on his back, jumped out of his chair, and sprinted towards the door.

Ty put on his own parachute and followed close behind. When they reached the hangar Shahn's comm cackled on. "Shahn! The comm in the bridge is down and our scans show your engines are too weak to enter the atmosphere fully! Please confirm!" "Negative," Shahn replied. "Everything here seems to be in order. There must be a... Uh-oh!" Shahn then turned off his comms as they heard and explosion. The engines were starting to fail. Ty raced over to the end of the hanger and felt the great fox begin to rip itself apart.

He felt hand on his shoulder and Shahn appeared next to him."You ready?" he asked. Ty nodded finding himself unable to braced himself to jump. He waited for what felt like an hour. "Now!" Shahn yelled jumping out. Ty followed right after just as the engines gave way.

He heard the earth-shattering sound of the engines caused the great fox to be ripped apart. It caused his ears to ring. He could no longer see Shahn, but right now that didn't matter. Just then he heard the explosion of the c4 and the chain reaction that followed soon after. The great fox and its passengers no longer existed. As of now... he was James Mcclue.

Shahn felt the wind rip past him as he plummeted to the water below. He tried to see the island he and Ty were to rendvous on but couldn't. He was really close to the water now. Just a bit longer, he thought. "Pull it now Ty!" He managed to say. Shahn yanked on the cord and felt the parachute eject.

The water still raced towards him. At first he thought he wasnt going to make it. Then he felt the wind get knocked out of him as the parachute took effect. He didn't wait long before he hit the water. He released the parachute his comm and his blaster to get rid of weight. Shahn then breached the surface and gasped for air.

He heard Ty splash in a quit abit ways away. "I'll meet you at the island, go!" he coughed out knowing Ty heard him. He then began his long swim to the island.

When the used to be Shahn walked onto the shore his muscles hurt. But it was nothing compared to the rigirous training him and the now James were going to put themselves through. The gray vulpine thought of a name for himself. He remembered one of his favorite author's, syxxfox, fanfictions. The vulpine chuckled. Today Shahn Smith, captain of star fox died. And the more powerful Syxx was born.

well there's chapter 3. i tried to make it long as possible. I'll post chapter 4 when i can. Peace- darkprime.


	4. A hero's death is not unknown

Chapter 4: A hero's death is not unknown.

James surfaced from the water coughing and sputtering. He plopped down on his back and tried to catch his breath. Where the h-ll is Sh... James begin to think then remembered. He wondered. He felt a squriming in his boot. He reached in and pulled out a fish. James scoffed and threw it away.

Just as he managed to get his breath back, he heard a familiar voice. "Unless your dead get the h-ll up." A hand grabbed his and pulled him up. "About time you got here," James said. "About time you showed up on the beach," The vulpine above retorted. James said nothing, but coughed up more water. "So sha...I mean ummm" James said confused. The gray fox chuckled. "Please call me Syxx," He said. "Ok Syxx, do you have the dye?" James asked. Syxx reached into his jacket and pulled out a bottle of dye. "You chose the weirdest color," Syxx said handing him the bottle. James took it and smiled. "Lets do this."

Diamond covered her mouth in shock as she watched the event on tv. "This event has to be... one of the worse in cornerian history seeing as the great fox was nothing but a flaming piece of sheet metal when it hit the ground." That's right Don, and from this communication we heard from the captain of star fox, both members were onboard.

Diamond felt a pain in her chest as she realized that meant that Ty was on the ship. "We'll play it back for you now." Diamond heard the hound address the captain. And she gasped in pain when she heard Shahn's voice. "Good to see you seargent, I thought this leave would never end." "It'll be good to have star fox back around, where's Kallstrom?" "Being Kallstrom." She heard the hound sigh at one of

Shahn's smart remarks. She almost sobbed when she heard Ty's voice ring out. "I'm right here Ramone and I must say it'll be good to see you in person again."

She listened to the rest of the transmisson. "This was the last transmission we had with star fox," the newsman continued. Diamond listened as they played over the communication with Shahn when he was in the hangar. Diamond felt tears run down her eyes. She couldn't help, but feel this was her fault. She remembered the day Shahn had forced her to leave on Ty's behalf.

She replayed the last words he had said to her when she left for the first time. Just let it go raging soul, love will fail so let go raging soul. How had he come up with that she wondered. Shahn was never much of a poet. She forced herself to continue looking at the screen. "The funeral will be tommorow at 2:00 pm. We hope to see you there." Mark turned off the tv. He was keeping his cool like he always did, but Diamond knew he was upset a bit inside. He had always wanted to be the one to kill Shahn. But you had to live with what you get. Diamond stormed down the hallway and slammed her room door shut. Justin was about to go after her when he was stopped by Mark. Justin looked up to see the lupine smirking. "She'll get over it," he said.

"That's right sir, some sort of distress signal coming from one of the islands," the beaver on the computer said. General Salt (I call him salt because of general pepper how much imaganation do i have) scratched his chin. "Send two arwings in to investigate right away," he said at last. "Yes sir!" the beaver said, typing furiously on the computer.

Sgt. Whales saw the island from his arwing. "Who do you 'spose sent the signal?" he asked his partner, Sgt. Jackson.

"Sure as h-ll beats me, but its piked my curiosity," Jackson said. Whales slowly descended as he prepared to land his arwing. Him and Jackson touched down almost the exact same time. Whales opened the canopy glass and prepared to get out. "Alright lets do thi- Mmf!" He began to say before a hand covered his mouth. He felt his gun get ripped out of its holster and put against his throat, choking him. As he tried to get air he looked over at Jackson just in time to see him stop thrashing and die. He looked a bit higher and saw the man who had strangled Jackson. He saw a big, orange, white stripped fox kneeling on top of the arwing. Just then Whales felt the kick of the gun on his throat as the trigger was pulled. He felt his blood splash out and he mad a choking sound before his head rolled to the side. His vison slowly faded out to black as he heard his attacker chuckle.

well i finished thia chapter with my friend pestering me. I shouldve put this disclaimer before but I DO NOT OWN STAR FOX!


	5. Mourner's brawl

Chapter 5: mourners brawl

Diamond looked at her clothes. Today was the funeral so she wanted to look like she cared. She took out her old flight suit she used to wear when she was on star fox. She hadn't worn it since the day she had left.

Diamond sighed as she begin to put on the suit. She looked at herself in the mirror when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in," she said half-heartedly. The door opened and Justin came in. "It's almost time to go, are you ready?" he asked. Diamond took one last look before nodding.

Her and Justin walked down to the lounge where Mark was wating, dressed in his usual attire. He was wearing a dark gray leather jacket with a dark black t-shirt underneath. His pants were black combat pants accompianed with a holstered blaster at his side. And of course the same black combat boots he always wore too. An eyepatch rested over his right eye due to a scrap him and shahn got into, ending with Mark getting shot down.

It made him look a lot like Wolf O'Donnel. The lupine looked over and smirked. "So are we ready to go?" he asked smugly. Diamond rolled her eyes and let out an exasparated sigh. "Why are you going with us if Steve is staying?" She asked. The lizard looked up at the sound of his name, but then turned his attention back to the TV.

Mark's smirk grew wider, turning into a grin. "Because I wouldn't miss for the world. Plus this is my last chance to pay my "respects" to Shahn," the lupine said a bit evily. Then he chuckled. Diamond rolled her eyes causing Mark to chuckle louder.

"Whatever, lets just get this over with," the vixen said, trying to act tough, but she was burning with pain inside. They all walked to the hangar and soon were on their way to Corneria.

Diamond took in the familiar surrondings of Corneria City. She felt a sense of nostaligia and oddly longing. As they neared the guards she felt the arm around her shoulder tense a bit. The panther next to her was nervous, but Mark remained calm.

Diamond marveled at how the rain made Mark seem even more threatning. Especially when he was soaked by it. Diamond and Justin had offered him an umbrella, but the wolf being prideful as always just went in without one. Now they were at the gates to the funeral and Diamond held her breath as Mark approached the guard.

"First and last names plea-," the bulldog started before looking up and recognizing the lupine before him. "Mark O'Donnel," the guard said trembling a bit before regaining his courage. "Good, you know who I am which simplifies things so how about writing down my name and I'll introduce my friends here," Mark said smirking.

The bulldog looked at Diamond and Justin, recognizing them as quickly as he did Mark. Again Diamond held her breath as the bulldog looked back at Mark and growled. "I was hoping you guys wouldn't show, pirates at a hero's funeral isn't right," the guard said looking up at the bigger wolf.

This caused Mark to chuckle. "Call us what you wish we all have to make a living," he said pushing past the bulldog. Diamond went past accompianied with Justin. She flinched when she heard the bulldog mutter the word "traitor."

"Well, we're in," Justin said grinning. "Yeah, but I don't want you going and picking a fight Caruso," Mark said snarling a bit. Then he smirked and said a bit quieter "That's my job."

Justin leaned in closer and whispered into Diamond's ear "Are you alright? You've been really quiet." "I'm fine, just a

bit shooken up," she replied softly. Just then a a black figure seemingly jumped out of nowhere and ran into Justin.

"Hey!" the panther roared as he stumbled backwards, the umbrella clattering to the ground. Diamond's ears perked up when she heard the stranger's reply. "Whoops, my bad," a black fox said cockily. His voice was familiar. Another fox one chair into the row chuckled. The black fox sat back down, smirking up a storm.

"A-sholes," Justin said as he sat down next to Mark, who was sitting next to the fox that laughed. Diamond took a seat down next to Justin just as the funeral started.

She tried to look inside the black vulpine's mind, but suprisingly found herself getting forced out.

Just then the black fox growled. "Stay out of my head bi-ch," he hissed. Diamond felt anger raise up inside of her. She unknowingly let out a growl causing Justin and a few others to look at her. "What did you just call me?" she said. The fox next to the black, who she now realized was orange with white spots, held up a finger without even looking at her. The middle one. Diamond almost lost it and so did Justin, but Mark held them both back.

"Let it go!" he barked startling Diamond a bit. "Your better watch your mouthes or I won't be held back next time," Justin snapped at them. Almost everyone was looking now. "Pfft, as if," the orange fox said. Strange, Diamond thought. His voice is familiar too. Justin tried to lunge again,but Mark held firm. "Let it go!" he repeated.

"Hey wolfey!" the black fox said to Mark. Mark turned his head to look at him, still restraining Justin. The vulpine covered his right eye with his hand. "Depth preception pal, look into it," he said. Mark's lips pulled back into a snarl. "That's it!" he yelled lunging at the black fox. Diamond winced a bit as she heard Mark slam into the fox. The lupine and the vulpine fell to the ground snarling and grappling.

Justin lunged at the other fox only to have a fist connect with the side of his jaw.

Justin yelped in suprise and pain as he flew into the ground, a bit of blood coming from his mouth. Justin wiped it away and prepared to attack again before a foot slammed into his gut, knocking the wind out of him. Diamond watched as the orange fox beat the living h-ll out of Justin.

It wasn't pretty either. The ground was splattered with Justin's blood and it was covering the fox's knuckles. Diamond suddenly got grabbed from behind and restrained. Guards, she thought before suddenly blacking out.

Mark looked at the bloody, beaten up Justin. The orange fox wasn't going to stop untill the panther was dead, but he didn't care. His main concern was the black one. Mark wiped the blood from his lip only to have more knocked out when the vulpine punched him across the face.

Mark growled and punched the fox in the chest, sending him back a few feet. He looked back over at Justin and the orange fox. Justin was bloodied and unconcious. He wouldn't be alive if the guards hadn't come at this time.

He looked at the orange fox to see had broken free of the guards. The orange vulpine spun around, punching one guard in the temple making him collapse like a sack of rocks. Then he kneed the other one in gut. When the guard grabbed his stomach the fox grabbed his head and jerked it to the side, snapping his neck.

Mark turned to look at the black fox, but he was gone. All that was left of where he had been was two guards. One was on the ground not moving and the other was just getting up.

Mark felt his arms get pulled behind him. He broke the hold,but then felt a sharp pain in his back. He felt them restraining him again,but he couldn't break the hold this time. Mark kept struggling to no prevail. His struggles kept getting

weaker and weaker until his head lolled to the side and he blacked out.

I wasn't being pressured for this chapter. I was just sitting in my room and figured I'd might as well finish this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. Please review- darkprime


	6. Interrogation

Chapter 6: interrogation

Diamond's eyes fluttered open and she tried to take in her surrondings. Her head hurt and her telepathy was blocked. Her tongue felt thick and she had a sour taste in her mouth.

Diamond looked around a bit more as her vision cleared. She realized she was in a cell. A jail cell. She was sitting on a wooden chair with her hands bonded behind her back with plasma cuffs.

A semi small table rested in front of her and ahead of that a large steel door. The walls and ceiling were solid concrete. She tried to remember how she got here, but her head hurt too much. Suddenly, the metal door flew open.

A husky and a german shephard walked in. The husky was carrying a full, orange envelope which he threw on the table when he came in. "I knew letting you guys come to the funeral would be a mistake," the german shephard said, growling a bit.

The husky took a seat on the opposite side of Diamond while the german shephard leaned against the wall. Diamond kept her head down.

After what seemed like forever the husky finally spoke. "So, are you going to talk, or be quiet because Caruso over there kind of spilled the beans a bit. Though his story seemed kind of far-fetched." Diamond looked up at them. "Did you get the black fox and the orange and white one?" she asked. The husky seemed a bit suprised at this question, and a bit embarrased. "Well, um, no. We didn't get either of them," the husky said lowering his gaze to the ground.

"Well they're mostly to blame," Diamond said. Then she told her story all the way up to where she blacked out. The husky scratched his chin. "O'Donnel told a similar story. Hmmm... I wonder who those foxes were," the husky said, his gaze dropping down towards Diamond. Diamond shook

her head. "I didn't recognize them, though their voices sounded familiar," she said. The husky nodded and stood up. "Very well. The names Sgt. Ross. That's my partner, Sgt. Paul. If you need anything ask the guard outside your cell. In the mean time, there's someone who wants to talk to you."

The two dogs left the room and the door closed. A few minutes later a blue avian entered the room and smirked. Diamond looked into his eyes and gasped. "Hey Diamond, long time no see," Zach said.

...

Zach looked at the familiar blue vixen. Her face was priceless. "Zach? You were, but I thought," Diamond began before the avian raised his hand for silence. "Yeah I know, I sort of missed you too," Zach said with a smug grin. Diamond growled at his remark. Zach chuckled. "Calm down Diamond I was just messin with you," he said before taking a seat.

Zach reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a metal canteen full of some sort of alchol. He unscrewed the cap and took a swig.

"I can only imagine how much you missed me and wanna catch up, but I don't have much time so I'll get straight to buisness. General Salt wants to remake my grandpa's team. You know him right? The great Falco Lomgardi. Anyways it was the team he had when he flew his hotrodder around.

Leave it to gramps to choose the cheesiest name. Star Falco. Can you beleive it? Anyways they want your sentence to be enlisted into star falco and roll with me, my girl, and my monkey friend Ace. And you have to serve for two years, or its back to jail with you."

Zach chuckled a bit and took another swig. "What about Mark and Justin?" Diamond asked. "If you accept then they will be put on paroll and sent back to Sargosso. They're being too easy on them if you ask me," Zach said taking a bigger swig this time. Diamond looked at the floor obviously

thinking. "Alright I'll do it," she said finally. Zach whooped and began to laugh. "Alright! That's the Diamond I know! It'll be just like old times!" he said laughing still. "Except without Shahn," Diamond said knowing the history they had. Zach stopped laughing and shifted his gaze to the floor.

"Yeah. Well, I'll be back tommorow to give you your gear and lead you out of here," Zach said getting up and opening the door. "I didn't see you at the funeral Zach," Diamond said a little angry. "I couldn't make it," the avian replied weakly before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Author's note: sorry about the shorter chapter, but I thought this would be a good place to leave off. Dont forget to review and if you have ideas for this story or my other one let me know. Peace- shahn452


	7. Void

Author's note: Little note here. graystripe I'll take care of the grammar mistakes as best I can. But trust me I'll take care of Syxx all in good time.

Chapter 7: Void.

Diamond looked back at the base she had been held in. She wondered if Mark and Justin would actually be released. She had broken up with Justin last time she saw him. She didn't need to get revenge on Ty anymore. He was dead. And he was probably finding her predicament hilarious.

But the past is the past, and it was time to join star falco. There was just one thing bothering her. Who were those two foxes? Her thoughts were cut short at the arrival of the new great fox. A familiar blue avian stepped out and greeted her. "Hey Diamond! Trust me your going to love it here. The upgrades are sweet!" Zach said, leading her to the ship.

(Get ready for a suprissse)

The black fox sat there, staring down at the bloodied carcass before him. The name Syxx didn't work anymore. He wanted to strike fear into people more then Syxx could. James walked up to discuss the topic again. "Well, lets think. To be honest your one sick f-ck," he said staring at the dark vulpine's latest victim.

Syxx smirked. "True, but what else?" he said. James thought a bit. "Well, your your exact opposite of Shahn," the orange vulpine said, smiling as Syxx growled at the sound of the name. He seemed to like making people mad. Anger made kills more... satisfying. He thought some more. "Your humorous at dark times. You don't belive in mercy. And your attitude and personality are... well, dark. Everything about you is dark," Mcclue said looking the dark fox up and down. (see what i did there? XD ok ill stop) "Your like a void in a way. A dark void. You suck the soul out of your victims in a

way and your sorta like one." The black fox's eyes lit up. He lept to his feet. "That's it!" he said kicking the body away.

James looked at him. "You thought of a name?" he asked. The dark vulpine looked at the orange vulpine. He had a dark look in his eyes, an evil look that cried out blood lust. He spoke. "Just call me, Void."

Sorry for another short chapter, but i thought this would be a place to leave it. On a cliffhanger! Eat that Mccloudprime. I'll get chapter 8 up as soon as I can. Summer vacation had me procrastanate. And one more thing. REVIEW DAMMIT! -shahn452


	8. What are the odds?

Author's note: ok I'm determined to make this the longest chapter yet. And ones of the same length or longer. Espically since shortens them. Enjoy.

Chapter 8: What are the odds

Diamond's eyes widened at the holographic picture of the black fox. The same fox from the funeral. The general spoke. "As it turns out, star wolf is already looking for them. You better pray that they haven't found out the location yet and you better get there fast. Salt out." (review for that awesomley epic name made by yours truly) The hologram of general salt vanished. "Alright star falco, that does not have a good ring to it, get ready. We're headed to Kew," Zach said clapping his hands. (Did you see what I did there? Kew? Kursed? Fox? Did yah see?)

Void sat in the chair. It had already been 2 years. 2 years of rigourous training on Kew and on the island back at Corneria. The dark vulpine closed his eyes and let out a breath. An evil smirk crossed his lips. The bounty hunter life was sweet. Suddenly James burst in interrupting his train of thought.

"What do you want orangey," he said turning around in his chair to face him. James frowned. "Save the nicknames for someone else. Star wolf is on planet and star falco is approaching fast," he said a smile spreading across his face. "Word has it, Their both looking for us."

Void laid his head back on his chair another smirk on his lips. "Well lets give 'em an open invitation," he said, pressing a button on the control panel in front of him. A hidden door opened up revealing Void's fighting suit. (picture the suit wolf

has in supersl smash bros. brawl but make it completley black and a little heavier plating) Void walked over and began putting the suit on. James sat in the chair, pressed a button, and watched Mark, Steve, and Justin asking people if they've seen the person in the photograph.

Void walked back over and James noticed a big, black pistol holstered at his side. James motioned towards it with his eyes. "That is?" he asked. Void looked down at his pistol and smirked. "A firearm of my design. I can change of the form of it into 3 different things. Sniper, automatic, and good old pistol," Void said giving the pistol pat.

"Packs quite a kick I might add." James turned back to the screen before saying "Bet its not as powerful as my rust gun." He heard Void snort. "That gun rusts things so slowly we'd be better off letting the metal rust naturally," the vulpine said.

James shot him a glare. "You've seen its effects on people," he said. Void shrugged.

"Fires too damn slowly," the black fox said putting the two pole handled knives into their sheathes. He could put the two together and make a deadly, two-bladed pole. He also had an electro-whip at his hip with a clamp that turned into a blade.

And a katana along with a beam sword were at his back sheathed in an x formation.

And then he had his most lethal weapon. His dark purple bladed knife located on his ribside. It had a long blade, and in Void's hands it was a sole soldier up against a tank. (The blade is a bit shorter then the blade of a Night knife) James scoffed at him. "What is with you and blades?" he asked. Void smirked evily. "Guns get the job done too..." he paused and looked at the screen. "Quickly," he finished his smirk now dark. "Star falcos here. Lets go," James said jumping to his feet. Void soon followed suit. "Gladly."

Mark looked up at the building. "So this is where that b-  
stard of a fox is," he said, narrowing his eyes. Steve grunted then said "It better be, or else I'm going to give that lynx a suprise." Mark looked at the lizard then back at the building. "You'll have to dig him up first." The lupine started to walk towards the building when Justin ran up towards him. "Mark, star falcos here, and thier after the same people we are!" he said panting.

"Do they know the location?" Mark asked raising his eyebrow. Justin nodded, still panting. Mark growled. "Get into that building no matter what! Star falco can NOT be allowed to get to them first! Move!" Mark started sprinting towards the building with Steve and Justin right behind him. He would not let star falco get his prey.

Zach took a breath as they approached to door. He hoped to god they got here first. "Ok star falco, stay alert. They could be anywhere." Zach knocked on the door. "Star falco, open up!" No reply. Zach sighed. He looked over at his team. Diamond, Jewel, and Ace. Jewel nodded towards him and Zach turned back to the door.

He raised his foot and without pause, kicked it open. As soon as he did he had to dodge a laser as it flew past his a beak. "Go, go, go!" the avian said drawing his own blaster. When he rushed in he saw the tip of a lizard's tail vanish in the hallway. Zach cursed under his breath. "Ok guys star wolf is here so do whatever it takes to get the targets first. Keep your eye on the prize. Move!" As soon as he barked the order Diamond and Jewel were running down one hallway. Ace moved down another and Zach took his own.

Zach moved quietly down the hallway and put his back to the wall when he neared a corner. He turned the corner, his blaster at the ready. He continued down the wall when suddenly a door behind hin flew open, smacking him in the

back of the head. He spun around, one hand pointing his blaster another holding his head.

When the door slammed shut he found himself face to face with a black panther. The panther smiled. "Ah zach. What a pleasant suprise." "Justin," Zach said still holding his head. "Dumb cat. Think you gave me a concussion."

Justin reached for his own blaster when his eyes widened. Zach looked at Justin and prepared to pull the trigger. "Well, Well what do we have here," a voice rang out behind him. He turned around to see an orange and white fox leaning up against a wall. "What a treat. I get tp smack around the panther again and the captain of the star fox replacement team."

Diamond walked carefully walked next to Jewel. "This is like a horror movie," Jewel said. Diamond merely nodded, her eyes scanning. Suddenly the comm cackled to life. Ace's voice came on. "Guys I've got Steve, but I think Mark is near." Jewel replied. "What makes you think that?" "I saw a darkish colored guy. He looks like a wolf. Or a fox." As soon as Ace said fox Diamond's eyes widened. "Ace get out of there! Now!" "What? Why? Oh my god!" Static came over the comm. "Ace, Ace? Dammit." Jewel looked at Diamond her eyes a bit wide.

"This is bad. We need to contact Zach," the feline said already reaching for the button on the comm. "Zach, this is Jewel do you copy? Zach?" Jewel let out an annoyed sigh. "No answer?" Diamond asked. "Nope, but the strange thing is his comms up. He's probablt just not Augh!" Diamond's eyes went wide as a blade protruded out of Jewel's stomach.

The blade pulled out and the cat fell to the floor, blood leaking from the wound. Diamond heard a familiar voice. "This is so easy its boring." Diamond turned and saw a black fox staring down at Jewel. The same fox from the funeral.

"Y-you..." The fox looked at her and smirked, evil in his eyes. "Good to see you again too."

Author's note: God, ideas just poured our for this chapter. Leaving at cliffhangers is fun. Now i should just stop writing for a while, leaving you hanging. Anyways just to clear this up Mccloudprime is the real Ty and is in fact my good friend. And James Mcclue is character from a story he was writing in real life. The rust gun is also his idea. Just to clear that up. Peace- shahn452


	9. Meeting again

Author's note: I stayed up all night one time thinking about this. This one I'm writing on my comp. My phone makes them look long but they're not as long on a computer. Well here goes.

Chapter 9: Meeting again

Diamond stared at the dark fox from the funeral. His eyes were dark, familiar, but also so different at the same time. There was anger and hatred in them as well as enjoyment, but also something else. Something dark lied there. Something cruel, sick, and twisted that she couldn't describe. Something very, very evil. Diamond came out of her thoughts and stared at the vulpine with hatred. She allowed a growl to escape her muzzle. This was met by a chuckle from the fox before her. "Somebody's cranky. Maybe we should tuck you in for a nap." Diamond pulled her lip back for a snarl, her eyes clouding with anger.

The dark vulpine just smirked. "What's got your goat?" he said. Diamond smiled a little wickedly. "You don't remember? At the funeral? Ring a bell?" she said angrily. This caused the dark fox's smirk to grow wider. "You're still on that? Geez, talk about holding a grudge. That was 2 years ago. Forgive and forget right?" he said, holding out his hands in a gesture that pretty much spelled, come at me bro. Diamond snarled before drawing a staff out (picture Krystal's staff) and pointed at him, the tip glowing a blood red. "You're as good as dead," Diamond said moving a bit closer. The fox's eyes lit up in a demented way. His smirk grew wider and eviler. "Now we're getting somewhere!" he said his smirk vanishing and his eyes converting to a serious look. He reached to the side before taking out two blades attached to silver staff-like handles. He put them together at the hilts, creating a double-bladed staff. He spun it in a circle before bringing it to his side in a battle stance.

"Your move," he said his eyes never leaving hers. Diamond let out a battle cry before charging at the vulpine, bringing her staff down to meet his. The two staffs slammed together, creating a shower of sparks and sending a loud clang echoing down the hallways.

….

Zach's eyes switched between the orange fox's and Justin's. "This is kind of like a Mexican standoff don't you agree?" the orange fox said smiling evilly. "You're the ba-tard that attacked me at the funeral?" Justin said a look of hate in his eyes. The vulpine looked at the panther with a look of amusement. "You mean when I kicked you're a-s?" he asked. Then he smiled again. "That was one of the most fun moments in my entire life." Justin charged at the fox only to be met with a fist in the jaw, knocking him into a wall. Justin slid down and sat on the floor, slumped. Zach took out his blaster and fired a shot at the vulpine who ducked just in time. Justin suddenly slammed into the avian from the side knocking him to the ground.

The fox took out a big, shot gun looking thing and pointed it at Justin. He pulled the trigger and a huge blast echoed down the hallways. An orange ball zoomed towards the panther who leapt out of the way just in time. The ball hit the metal door, resulting in another bang and miniature explosion. When the smoke around the door cleared, Zach's eyes widened to find that where the ball hit slowly rusting outwards. "What the h-ll?" Zach said. "Like it? It's a rusting gun of my own design. You'd be surprised on what it can do to people," the orange vulpine said with an evil grin. Justin ran towards the fox and grabbed the gun, forcing the barrel to the ground. The panther managed to knock the gun out of his hands before a knee went into his gut, winding him. As Justin tried to regain his breath the fox punched across the face then kicked him square in the chest sending him flying into the rusting door, breaking it. Zach aimed his blaster only to have it kicked out of his hands. The gun skittered across the floor before hitting a wall and stopping. The fox grabbed Zach's hand and twisted, resulting in a cry of pain from the blue avian. "It hurts doesn't it bird boy?" the fox said maintaining his grip. Zach could do nothing, but grunt in pain. "I'll deal with you after I'm finished with that trash that passes off as a panther." Zach choked as a boot connected with his throat. He smashed to the ground, gasping for air. "I don't think that will be necessary," a familiar voice said. Zach looked up with his hand on his throat to see Mark and Steve standing in the hallway entrance. The orange fox smiled. "Nice of you to join the party."

….

Void watched Diamond closely as their weapons clashed again and again. She was losing and by the look in her eyes she knew it as well. Then she must be thinking of some sort of plan, Void thought. The vulpine raised his staff before slashing in a side motion, cutting Diamonds cheek. Blood begin to ooze from the cut as she put her hand up to it. Void spun his weapon and took a few steps back. He smirked and watched Diamond's eyes fill with anger once again. "You know something? You and Ty would've had such a happy life together," he said. Diamond's eyes widened with shock and pain. Tears begin to well in them causing Void to smirk at the damage he did. "You let your guard down!" he said charging forward and breaking the staff into separate halves again. He stabbed on into Diamond's stomach and the other into her leg. "Whoops," He said, removing his blades. Diamond clutched her stomach and fell backwards, tears still in her eyes.

She hit the ground and her head rolled to the side. Void watched as she slowly lost consciousness. "You never stood a chance," he said coldly before walking away to the sound of battle coming from down the hall.

….

Zach punched Steve in the gut knocking the wind out of him and causing him to bend forward. He then grabbed the back of the lizard's head and brought his knee to his face. Blood poured from Steve's nose as he fell to the ground, unconscious. Zach spun around to see Mark punch the fox in the chest causing him to stutter backwards a bit. Then another voice rang out. "I've seen enough. This is getting boring and I have lunch plans." Zach looked to his side to see a black fox leaning on the wall. Mark's eyes widened then narrowed. "You again! I'm going to kill you for what interfering again!" the lupine said charging. The dark fox swept Mark's legs out from under him causing him to crash to the ground.

As the wolf tried to get up the orange fox picked him up by the shirt and threw him into a wall. Mark fell forwards onto the ground, knocked out. The black fox ran up to Zach, kneed him in the stomach, and slammed him up against the wall. Zach slid down, his vision a little blurry. "Wh-who are you?"Zach said weakly. "Call me Void." That was the last Zach heard before a boot came down on his head, knocking him out.

Author's note: Well I hoped you enjoyed it. That's only one of the Diamond and Void encounters. And Mark still has a bone to pick with him! Too bad James didn't get to kill Justin. Oh well. Stay tuned for some more chapters which I will get out when I can. Have a good one. Peace off- Shahn452.


	10. Aftermath

Author's note: well still writing on computer. Seems to work out better for me. Enjoy.

Chapter 10: Aftermath.

Diamond's eyes slowly opened her vision blurry. She looked around and realized she was in a bed. Where am I, she wondered. She tried to sit up then winced as a burst of pain came from her stomach. "Ugh. That fox is going to pay for this." "Nice to see you're awake," a voice rang out. A vole stepped out of the shadows in the corner. "I am Dr. Vivance," he said holding out his hand. Diamond painfully took his hand and shook it. "You got stabbed directly in the center of your abdomen. As I see it your lucky it didn't pierce your sternum, or anything else," Dr. Vivance said looking at his clipboard. "You also had a stab wound on your upper leg, which pierced downwards into the knee. I suggest not walking on it for the next few days." Diamond just shifted her gaze to the floor. "Other than that you're pretty much good to go." Diamond merely nodded, her vision clouding. She felt tears forming in her eyes. Her pride had been shattered when that fox defeated her. And what he had said to her before finishing it. _You and Ty would've been so good together. _Diamond's fist clenched in anger. She WOULD kill that fox.

She hadn't even noticed the doctor had left. She heard the door open and she looked up as Zach walked in. His arm was in a sling and she could tell his pride was badly broken. Zach and Shahn always were prideful. Zach avoided her gaze keeping his eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry Diamond. Because of me and my arrogance Jewel almost died, Ace is in a coma, you're badly hurt, and they got away." Diamond snorted. "I don't see how it's your fault they knew we were coming," she said. Zach did nothing, but shook his head. "Well, you no longer have to work on star falco. It's your choice if you still want to though."

Diamond looked at the ground, thoughts racing through her head. The odds were those two foxes left Kew. "Who were they?" Diamond asked raising her head. "The orange and white one I believe is James Mcclue," Zach said thinking a bit. "The black one is Void." Diamond tensed a bit. Void? This guy was obviously evil, but something about him seemed so familiar. Diamond looked at the blue avian leaning against the wall. "I think it would be best if I left the team," she said, standing up. Zach nodded and prepared to leave the room. "I'll go get Rus to pack your stuff," he said closing the door behind him. Diamond sighed. She wondered how furious General Salt was right now. She also wondered where those two foxes were. She walked towards the door, opened it, and left the room never looking back.

….

Mark watched the ship the foxes were in carefully. There was no way he would let them escape. He just couldn't allow it. Team, or no team he was going to kill them. He followed slowly, his wolfen in complete stealth mode. (The new model of wolfen can do that thanks to yours truly) Mark jumped when Justin's voice came over his comm. "What do you think you're doing Mark? You can't take them on alone." Mark growled. "Shut up Caruso!" he hissed. "Do you want them to find me? I've got this all figured out. Just trust me and we'll have the bounty in no time." Mark shut off the comm. He smirked and thought about the feeling of satisfaction that would come with the black fox's death. This was going to be fun.

….

Diamond's arwing sped through space hot on Mark's trail. Thanks to Justin she managed to track the signal of their conversation and follow him. She almost smiled when she saw the ship come in sight, but no sign of Mark's wolfen. Then she realized he must've been in stealth mode. Suddenly a voice came on her comm. "What are you doing here? Get away now! This is my job," Mark said quietly. "Sorry wolf, but I have a bone to pick with Void," Diamond said smiling as she shot a fully charged blast into the hinges of the ship's loading bay. It opened just enough for an arwing to slip through. Suddenly the ship shot a blast at the arwing, hitting it on its top. Diamond's smile widened as warning lights started flashing.

She managed to maneuver her ship just outside the crack of the door losing a wing in the process. She put on her helmet and hit the eject button just as the arwing smashed into the ship. Diamond landed inside, rolling and sliding. She got up and gasped as she saw Void standing in a corner watching her. "What a lovely surprise. A guest has come to visit us," he said smirking. Diamond stood up and drew her staff, wincing at the pain from her leg. "It's time for a rematch!" She said extending the staff to its full length. "If that's what you want," Void said stepping out of the shadows.

Just then Mark's wolfen flew through the door and slid before coming to a stop at the wall. Mark jumped out, shooting something at Void. Void's eyes widened in surprise as a dart stuck out of his shoulder. He staggered backwards before going down on one knee. "Got you," Mark said, smiling. Diamond took action, spinning around to face mark and shooting an orange blast at him. Mark barely had time to react before the blast hit him in the chest sending him crashing into his wolfen and falling onto the floor. The vixen walked up to Void and smiled. "Your coming with me," she said grabbing the now unconscious vulpine. She dragged him to a black ship, looking similar to an arwing, but bigger. She threw him in before jumping into the cockpit. "There you can have shotgun."

The controls were similar to the arwing, but in at the same time more advanced. "Let's split," she said flying out of the ship. Just then, James walked into the loading bay to see Void's ship fly off and a wolfen lying in the middle of the hanger. He saw Mark lying on the floor groaning. James grunted and grabbed Mark hoisting him over his shoulder. "The b-tch may have gotten Void, but I got you," he said carrying the lupine away.

Author's note: DUN DUN DUN! CLIFF HANGER! Diamond got Void, and James got Mark. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT! Anyways, review and I'll make more chapters. I was going to anyways, but still. Peace off. –shahn452


	11. When foxes collide all hell breaks loose

Author's note: I'd like to thank Comrade for your reviews. Their funny and positive and I appreciate them. Thank you. Now on to the next chapter!

Chapter 11: When foxes collide…all hell breaks loose

Void slowly opened his eyes and shook his head. His vision was blurry and he blinked rapidly to clear it up. His head was pounding, but he refrained from showing any signs of discomfort. When his vision cleared and his feeling returned he realized his hands were tied behind him in a chair. He rolled his eyes and thought to himself, like I didn't see that coming.

He looked around, taking in his surroundings. The vulpine was in a medium sized metal walled room with a steel door directly in his line of sight. There was a single light bulb on the ceiling a few feet ahead of him. This is pretty simple, he thought then he saw the dried blood stains in some places of the room. He chuckled a bit then went back to showing no emotion. He wasn't going to say anything.

…

Diamond sighed as she prepared to enter the room. She was going to give this dark b-stard a piece of her mind. She opened the door and walked in. Void was sitting in the chair staring at the ceiling. Diamond's lip pulled back in a snarl. "Ok "Void"! Start talking, and fast!" she said drawing her staff again. Void just kept staring at the ceiling.

Diamond growled and pointed the staff at him. "I mean it!" she said jabbing the staff into the fox's stomach. Void just smirked and shook his head. Diamond scowled and turned her back on him. "I bet you're hungry." The dark fox shook his head. Diamond's scowl deepened. "Let go raging soul. Love will fail so let it go raging soul." Diamond's eyes widened and she spun around to look at Void. "At your darkest time the pain of the past will hold you back. So just LET GO, raging soul," the dark fox said smirking. Diamond felt tears of anger and sadness well up in her eyes. She pointed her staff at him, the tip growing a dark red.

"How do you know that?" she yelled. Void merely chuckled in response. Diamond rushed over to void and put her hand on his throat with such force the chair skidded back and slammed into the wall. "Tell me now, or I will kill you!" she yelled tightening her grip, chocking the vulpine a bit. Void just stared into the vixen's hate filled eyes, his smirk growing wider. "No you won't," he said simply. Diamond's eyes widened in anger as she let go of his throat and turned her back towards him again.

"Do you want to know why I use blades?" she heard him say. Diamond turned to face him again. "What?" she asked. "Do you want to know why I use blades?" the vulpine said. Diamond just stared at him in disbelief. "Guns get the job done too quickly. You don't have time to savior the victim's pain. Guns are great for bigger battles and stuff when you need to get it done quickly, but knives are better for stealth and a lot of other things. With a blade you can see the victim's pain, watch them die. Let them know what their last mistake was. Like yours in our battle was letting the pain of Ty's death get to you at your time of action," he said smugly. "Don't you dare talk about… Him again!" she said. "Who, Ty? Well why ever not?" he said faking innocence. Diamond growled at him.

"You know you sound like a preacher, telling lessons, exploiting flaws. Why do you do it?" Diamond asked. "People make too many mistakes in battle. You can never become the perfect fighter without realizing them. A great soldier always realizes his mistakes no matter how small. But there are mistakes that cannot be helped. Even the most perfect fighter has his weaknesses and his flaws. Remember that Diamond. It will help you, I guarantee it," Void said leaning back. Diamond just shook her head. "You're just a heartless b-astard. The exact opposite of Shahn." Void smirked. "I know." Diamond rushed forward and jabbed the staff into his stomach again, piercing the skin. She felt the crystal on the end of it sink in and blood come out of the wound. "You're sick," she said removing the staff and letting blood pour from the wound. She sheathed the staff and began walking towards the door. Void coughed up some blood and looked at her. "That's the spirit," she heard him say before she walked out and slammed the door behind her.

Author's note: Well there's chapter 11. Void is a sick b-stard isn't he? Well, anyways review all that stuff. Peace off- shahn452.


	12. On the loose again

Chapter 12: On the loose again

Diamond sighed. This fox was unbreakable. He truly was a dark void. She opened the door to find the vulpine sleeping. His ears perked up and his eyes flew open. He looked at her and smirked tiredly. "Goody is it play time again already?" he said stifling a yawn. Diamond just snorted and handed him some food and water then changed his bandages from the wound she gave him.

"What hospitality you've showed to me," he said sarcastically. Diamond snorted again and walked out. As soon as she closed the door a figure emerged from the shadows of a corner. "About time you got here," Void said knocking over the table that had the food on it. "Sorry, but I had to deal with Mark back at HQ," James said working on the rope. "You've captured O'Donnell?" Void said rubbing his wrists once they were freed. James smiled. "When you were taken away I got Mark."

*Few hours earlier*

Mark looked up his cuts on his face still bleeding. "Just tell me Mark. It'll make things a lot easier," James said sitting across from him. Mark looked at James, his eyes burning with rage. "Go f-ck yourself." James shook his head. "Tsk, tsk Mark. I expected better from you," James said standing up and taking out a bull whip. "This will hurt a lot." The the whip cracked and Mark cried out as it lashed across his throat. The lupine coughed several times, blood leaking from the new wound. "Told you." Mark looked up again, furious. "Untie me and fight like a man!" he said, his voice booming.

James just smiled and curled up the whip. "As you wish," James said hanging up the whip. He took out a Swiss army knife and cut the ropes. Mark roared, shot out of his seat and slammed into James knocking him into a wall. James shoved Mark off and leaned over and tried to regain his breath. Mark smiled evilly and attacked again. He raked his fist across James's snout cutting part of it.

James stood up and slammed his fist into the wolf's chest as he charged again. Mark let an oughf and flew into his chair. Before he could get up all the way James kicked him in the face. Mark rolled across the ground and got up. He wiped the blood from his chin and prepared to charge. James charged at the same time and they slammed into each other, both of them trying to get the upper hand. Suddenly, James shot his knee up into Mark's gut, winding him. When the lupine put his arms to his stomach James punched him in the throat right where he struck him with the whip.

Mark coughed up blood, but got up once again. Both of them were panting a bit, but neither was prepared to back down. "You're resilient," James said popping his knuckles. Mark just grunted and prepared to continue the fight. James let out a battle cry and charged. Mark ducked under his punch and slammed his head into James's torso. James did a backwards roll on the ground, landing on his feet. As a fist hit him in the chest, causing him to arch backwards he grabbed Mark's arm, twisted, and pulled it behind him. Mark cried out in pain and tried to elbow the vulpine. James caught his elbow and forced it to his side. Mark struggled and groaned trying to break free of the lock. "Let go of me!" he said struggling harder. James pulled on his arm even more causing him to cry out into pain once more.

"Yield Mark and you'll keep your arm." Mark growled and replied "Never." "So be it," James said pulling harder. Mark roared in agony and desperately tried to find a way out of the fox's grip. Suddenly Mark lifted up his foot and brought it down hard on James's shin. James cried out and loosened his grip allowing Mark to spin around breaking free of the hold and sending James into the ground. "You're mine fox!" the wolf yelled sending his foot crashing into James's ribs. He did it two more times before pausing to look at the orange vulpine. "Looks like after all that talk you've lost the battle." Mark sent his foot again when suddenly James's foot shot out and caught Mark's leg tripping him. Mark crashed to the ground and was stunned.

James shot up like a rocket and kicked Mark in the temple as he was getting up. Mark fell to the ground like a bag of rocks. He was unconscious. "You've got a lot to learn pup," James said dragging the unconscious lupine to the chair and tied him up once again.

*Present time*

Void stretched out happy to be free of the ropes. "Alright let's blow this dump. It's depressing," he said walking towards the door. "You're depressing," James said following suit. Void tried the knob only to find it locked. James cracked his knuckles. "I've got this." Void stopped him and said "No, I need to warm up." Void raised his foot and kicked the door open. "This is the most predictable escape plot in the world," Diamond said leaning against the wall. "What do you want?" James said. "I figured this is the time to have a proper rematch with dark one over here." Void stepped forward smirking. "It won't be much of a rematch." Diamond drew her staff and charged. Void sidestepped and stuck his leg out tripping her. Diamond's head slammed against the wall, knocking her out. "Told you so," Void said as he and James headed for the exit.

Author's note: Lame rematch. Lol. There's going to be a fight in an unexpected place soon. Stay tuned next time on tale of two slayers! Ok, rate, review etc. Peace off-shahn452


	13. Fun in the water

Author's note: You're going to like this chapter. We get in touch with James's more…Childish side.

Chapter 13: Fun in the water

Void glimpsed at the radar. Go figure, she was following them again. "You getting what I'm getting?" he asked James over the comm. "Yep. And a whole lot more." Void glanced at the radar again. He was right, there were more ships coming their way. "That's just great. The do-gooder squad has arrived," he said seeing the arwings of none other than Star Falco. They opened fire and the two bounty hunters began their evasive maneuvers. Suddenly, a wolfen zoomed out in front of James. "What the…!" He said swerving up. "Goody Star Wolf's here the party can begin." Void turned suddenly and started heading in a different direction. James followed and said "What are you heading for Corneria for?!" "There's no way we can go back to the hide out with them on our tail. We'll have to face them here, and hopefully get them arrested again."

Void entered Corneria's atmosphere and took after Steve, Mark following closely behind him. James did a somersault and shot a charged shot into Justin's canopy. He shot another after another until his shields were down and it cracked. Justin could no longer see what he was doing and because of his lack of pilot skills he would crash. Void took on Steve and shot out one of his thrusters. He then shot a charged blast into the top of his wolfen. Steve spiraled down into a park. Void did a u-turn and saw Justin's ship waving and swerving, he was obviously freaking out.

He watched as Justin descended bit by bit before accidentally hitting his boost and slamming into the ground. His ship exploded and it was hidden behind the smoke. Suddenly Void's ship shook. His thruster was out. He spun around and shot Mark's wolfen taking out his shields. He then shot him right in the place the engine was located. Mark flew towards the ground, smoke trailing behind him. "Star Wolf's out," Void said a smirk crossing his lips.

"We need to land," James said already descending towards the park Steve and Justin crashed at. Void tried to land as best as he could but ended up slamming into the ground, cutting his cheek and arm. Void jumped out and realized he was right outside of a water park. He looked up and saw Star Falco preparing to land. Blaster fire rang out and hit the wall next to him causing people to freak out even more. Steve was limping towards Void, blaster in hand. "Void, where are you?!" James said over the comm. "In the water park, please don't ask." There was silence and then blaster fire rang out. Star Falco had landed. The park was obviously closing and Void charged towards the gates nearly running into James. "Hey look slushy stand," James said going towards it. "No!" Void said going after him. James looked at him and said "Try and stop me." He walked up to the stand and the guy obviously irritated that he had to leave later said "May I help you?" James put his hands on the stand and said "Brain freezer, now." The guy looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you sure? It can give you a h-lluva brain freeze after one drink." "I don't care, give me." "Ok then, 5 credits." James looked at Void who sighed and paid the man for two of them. They got their drinks and James took a sip. "Are you kidding me? This is a rip off." He tore off the lid and took huge drink, nearly draining the cup. Suddenly he froze and stood there for a second. Then he dropped the cup and his hands flew to his temples. "Ahhhhh! Serious brain freeze!" Void sighed. "5 credits down the drain." He threw his cup away just as blaster fire started again. "Crap!" They scaled the wall into the water park and Void jumped into the pool with 2 long water slides. (Look up electric city Water Park in Great Falls, Montana and you'll know what I mean.) James dove after him. Suddenly Void was attacked by Diamond and they both dove underwater. Void came up first and kicked Diamond back under. He started swimming towards the slides and Diamond went after him. Void took off after getting out and started climbing up the stairs. Diamond tried her best to keep up, but found him surprisingly fast. Finally she caught up to him and tried to tackle him. Void swatted her to the ground, but almost tripped into the slide. Diamond slammed into him but Void punched her in the stomach and threw her into the blue slide causing her to flip off the side and into the water.

He saw James take off towards the wave rider. And then he looked at Mark chasing after him. Then to Steve who was holding a torn up jacket. Justin's jacket. Blood-stained and torn it could only mean one thing. Justin was dead.

Author's note: Cliff hanger. But I'll continue it when I can. Peace –shahn452


	14. Revealed

Author's note: time to continue!

Chapter 14: Revealed

James stopped at the edge of the wave rider and turned around to see Mark lunge at him. He sidestepped just in time and Mark flew into the lazy river. James rushed up the stairs and to the slide and looked down. Mark was holding onto the wall trying to push against the current and get up the stairs. James looked at the pile of tubes to see a blue avian burst through them sending them flying everywhere. Jewel followed closely behind. James turned around and saw a lifeguard getting a board that was left behind.

The lifeguard looked up and his eyes widened when he saw James. "H-hey, you can't be he..!" the lifeguard started to say before James grabbed his shoulder and knocked him into the flow rider. He grabbed the board and pulled out his shotgun, pointed it at Mark and fired. It hit the wall just missing Mark's hand causing him to let go of the wall and go down farther. The orange vulpine took the board and threw it towards Zach. The bird made the mistake of trying to block it with his injured wrist. James heard him cry out in pain and crashed to the ground.

Jewel stopped to look at him before James shot at her. She took cover and James smirked. He shot at Mark again before he could get to the other stairs. He went under the jets and surfaced later on. James suddenly heard a familiar voice. "I had to choose a place with f-cking water!" Void said. Jewel stood up and Void pushed her into the water saying "Step aside grandma!" Jewel surfaced and yelled "I just did my hair you a-s!" Void looked up and saw James before Diamond tackled him from behind and they both went crashing into the water.

…

Void's head broke out of the water coughing and sputtering. He saw a flash of blue fur and suddenly he went down under again. He slammed Diamond into the wall 3 times and kicked her behind him. He surfaced again and yelled behind him "Stupid b-tch!" The angry look on Diamond's face caused Void to chuckle. "Holy sh-t!" he yelled as James and Mark crashed down into the water in front on him sending them all spiraling into the jets. When Void surfaced he saw James emerging from a wave. "What happened?!" Void yelled, standing up. "Mark surprised me. All I have to say." Suddenly the lupine sprang from the water and grabbed Void and they both went down snarling and fighting.

Void saw Mark almost fly out of the water and heard a muffled pained cry. He surfaced and saw Mark go under and James standing before him. "Let's get out of this pool!" James said. Void nodded and climbed out on the wall. James took the stairs but Zach appeared and shot Void in the shoulder. Void let out a startled cry and fell back into the water. James let out a growl before he got shot in the side. James staggered back a bit, holding his side. He looked back up and growled. He charged at Zach and just as he was about to pull the trigger James slammed into him, causing the gun to go off and clatter to the ground. There was a crack and Zach screamed in pain. James grabbed his collar and threw him into the pool.

Suddenly Steve dropped from the roof onto James's back and put a gun to his head. James roared in anger and dropped into the pool slamming Steve into the ground. Mark appeared but James was sick of all this and decked him in the mouth. Mark fell back into the water blood leaking from his mouth. He saw Void climb out of the water and take off running, Diamond, Zach, Mark, and Jewel all chasing him. James grabbed Steve and punched him before dropping him into the pool and climbing out.

He took off after him until Mark came from his side and slammed into him sending him crashing into the kiddy pool. "Back off, pup!" Mark roared and went after Void again. James got out of the kiddy pool, his face radiating anger and chased after him until something caught his eye. Two hot chics had come to the pool to see what was going on. They must've been lifeguards. James approached them blushing and babbling. One of them looked at him and said "Do you know what the h-ll's going on?" "Yeah, but it's no big deal just a little fight. Anyways how 'bout you girls give me your number and we go get a slushy some time?" James said standing in between them.

"James come help me out here!" Void yelled fighting off them all at once. "Just a second!" James said looking back at the girls and putting his arms around them. "I'm a little busy" he said a little quieter and with a sly grin. The girls giggled more. "Get you're a-s over here!" "I said just a second!" Void growled and knocked Diamond off of him and Mark tackled him under. He surfaced and yelled at the top of his lungs "Ty get you're a-s over here before I make you!" James froze up along with Diamond. James looked at Void a look of pure rage on his face.

"What the f-ck did you just say?" Diamond's face was one of disbelief. "But Ty's dead. Is it really him?" She said. Void shrugged before taking out his knife and digging it into Mark's arm. Void kicked him away and slammed his knife's handle into Zach's temple. He swiped out Jewel's feet and then started wading over to the wall. He climbed out and pushed both of the girl's in. "He's way too good for you!" he yelled as he took James and started running with the girls yelling very unkind words at him. Diamond still sat in the same place, completely awestruck.

"What are we doing? Running?" James yelled still furious. "I'm not running!" Void yelled then paused. "I'm making a tactical retreat." "Whatever. You just don't like the water." "Shut up! It's hard to use my blades in there." They climbed out of the park and saw ships land. General Salt and a few other soldiers walked up. Salt looked at them and his face grew angry. "What are they doing here? I bet they're the reason we were called here. Kill them!" But as he turned to look at them his eyes widened in surprise as he saw a knife fly at him, striking him in the chest. Salt's hands flew up to his chest and he fell to the ground. "No!" he heard Zach yell. James saw two wolfens fly off. "My treat!" Void yelled as they got in their ships and took off. Diamond ran up to General Salt as they put him in the ambulance.

"I'm sorry Star Falco," Salt said his eyes closing. "I should've seen this coming." "It's not your fault," Zach said. Salt didn't reply, his eyes still closing. Diamond rushed forward and said "Ty's alive general!" General Salt smiled and closed his eyes. The door closed and the ambulance drove off.

Author's note: James's secret revealed. And yes. General Salt is dead. Void's treat. Peace off- shahn452.


	15. Awkward meeting

Chapter 15: Awkward meeting

James slammed his fist on the table. "F*ck you!" he yelled in rage. Void merely shrugged and leaned back in his chair. James walked up to the mirror and stared at his reflection his blood rage fading the slightest bit. "You gave me away! And to Diamond no doubt! I should pound you to a pulp!" James yelled raising his fist and punching the mirror, beyond shattering the glass, breaking a hole into the wood behind, and cracking the wall. Void stared at the ceiling and sighed. "Look it's not that big of a deal. So Diamond and Zach know who you are. Is anyone going to believe them?" "Mark and Jewel know too!" James roared. "No they don't. Mark most likely doesn't care and Jewel was under the water at the time. You're over reacting."

"I'm over reacting! Those two, very hot, girls heard it too!" Void rolled his eyes and stood up. "Whatever. Come on, I have a "surprise" for you." Void walked out of the room and James was about to follow when he looked back at the mirror. He picked it up, roared and threw it to the other side of the room, splintering it against the wall. Then he followed Void out of the room. He found Void holding the knob to another door. Void looked at him and smirked. "You ready for this?" James grunted and said "Yeah, yeah whatever." Void opened the door and walked inside. James sighed and walked in muttering under his breath. He looked up and his eyes widened. Tied to the chair, was Diamond.

….

Diamond was brought out of her thoughts to the sound of the door opening. She didn't know where she was, or who took her and honestly he didn't care. Ty was alive and he had become the horrible monster known as James Mcclue. She opened her eyes and looked up. "Rise and shine sleeping…um I was going to say beauty, but I changed my mind," Void said entering the room. Diamond growled at him. "You're not exactly a pleasant sight to wake up to," she snarled leaning her face closer to him. "I'm sorry, but I don't really want a kiss," Void said looking back at the door. Diamond's face flushed red when she saw James walk in.

James looked at her and his eyes widened. "How the hell did you get her?" he yelled. Void began to turn when he looked back and said, "I have my ways." He walked out of the door at Diamond. "Take care… Slut," he said before closing the door. Diamond's eyes filled with rage. She hated that black fox, hated him with all her guts. She wished she had done more then stabbed him in the stomach when she had him prisoner.

Diamond looked up at the orange vulpine pacing back and forth around the room. "Ty..." she began to say before she was cut off. "Shut up! And don't ever use that name again. Ty's dead," James said still pacing. Diamond rolled her eyes and looked up in the ceiling. "The black bastard gave you away, don't even try to pretend," she said causing James to stop walking. He walked over to her, grabbed her by the chin, and forced her head down so she was looking at him. "Ty died in that crash, understand? Only James is left now."

James let Diamond go and went back to pacing. "If there's no Ty left in you, then why did you keep a soft grip?" Diamond said. James looked at her. "What do you mean?" he asked walking back towards her. "Your grip was weak. Weak enough for me to break out of if I wanted to. We all know only Ty would keep his grip that soft." James scoffed and went back to pacing. Diamond thought for a moment then spoke. "Why do you follow his orders anyways?" she asked causing the vulpine to stop and stare at her.

"Sorry?" James said looking confused. "The black fox. Void, or whatever his name is. Why do you follow orders from him? You're bigger than him. You could just beat him up!" she said satisfied with his reaction. James growled and got down on one knee so he was eye level with her. "It's a hobby," he said in a low tone before getting up and pacing again. Diamond stared at the ground a while trying to wrap her head around what he said. "Wait, what?" she said. James smirked (a rather bad one by the way) and just went back to pacing.

Diamond was still trying to figure it out when James spoke again. "Besides, Void's dangerous. If I could land a few hits on him I would win, but if I couldn't…" he said before trailing off. Diamond stared back at the ground and James kept on pacing. The vixen decided it was pointless to try and figure out what he had said so she spoke again. "Who is he anyways?" she asked hoping to get at least somewhat of an answer. James just chuckled and said "Wouldn't you like to know." Diamond went back to staring at the ground. For a while there was silence. James had stopped pacing and was now staring off into space, obviously thinking.

After a few more minutes Diamond broke the silence. "You don't have to work with him you know. You could come back to the good side. There's a new squad in the military that you would enjoy. Please James," Diamond said hoping to god it would work. James looked at her and for a brief instant, something familiar flashed in his eyes. Ty, she thought. But soon it was gone James stared back at the wall, resting his head against it. "No! They wouldn't accept me." "Yes they would. Please James. If Ty isn't coming back at least give me some hope that James can take his place."

Again the same thing flashed in his eyes. "Void wouldn't take it well at all." "Who cares what he thinks?! Come on James please," Diamond said. James growled and rested his head against the wall, looking as if he was in pain. "Are you ok?" Diamond asked. "Shut up for a second!" James yelled. James continued thinking until his eyes shot open and he turned around. He had made his decision.

…

Void ducked down as another shot rang through the window. "Son of a bitch these guys don't give up." The black vulpine took off the cane at his side and unscrewed the top, revealing a rapier like blade. He got up and stabbed the man closest to him then used his body as a meat shield. He took the dead man's gun and shot two more with it before tossing it and the body aside. A gray dog burst in through a window, but with a slash of Void's wrist his throat was slit and he was dead.

Void walked towards the main door and opened it, revealing an entire mob of soldiers with their guns pointed at him. Void stared back at them and one of the men said "Lay down your weapons and put your hands in the air!" Void took a step back. He looked through the mob one more time before speaking. "Well…Fuck."

…

James was about to speak before he heard a loud shout. "James!" Void's voice ran out. "Get out here now!" James ran over to Diamond and untied her. "Come on we've got to go!" he said handing her a gun. James opened the door and he and Diamond ran out to where Void was to see him staring at the mob.

Void grabbed the doors and said "Sorry I left a pot roast in the oven." And with that he closed the doors and the mob opened fire. One shot got through and hit the wall causing Void to look over at the two. "What the hell man you untied her?" he said walking over. Diamond looked over at James and whispered "Now's your chance James, please." James looked at the ground before looking at Void. "Yeah I did," he said drawing his gun. A pounding at the door rang out and Void looked back at it. "Just a minute!" He turned around just as the stalk of James's gun hit him in the temple and knocked him out. James hoisted him up over his shoulder and looked at Diamond. "Come on. Let's go turn him in."

Author's notes: Hey guys. I decided to stop censoring the cuss words if you couldn't tell. Well I'm back, sorry it took so long. I've came up with some theme songs for the characters. Shahn's is you're gonna go far kid by the Offspring. Ty's is Monster by Skillet. Zach's is American Idiot by Green Day. Diamond's is Every time we touch by Cascada. Jewel's is Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me by unknown artist. Justin's is I hate you my friend by Jon something. Mark's is Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day. Steve doesn't have one. James's is Awake and Alive by Skillet. The new character coming in soon will be Comatose by Skillet. And Void's is End of All hope By Nightwish. See you later guys.


End file.
